A Legend, a Mother, and a Wife
by Kaliy and Elari
Summary: It had been 6 years after the war and Aang thought life couldn't get any better, that was of course, before five days ago. No one was happy when they received the news... *One shot!*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

Tears streamed down Aang's face as he stared at everyone in black. He slowly rocked the infant back and forth soothing it for it wouldn't stop crying. But what was Aang really supposed to do? He couldn't stop crying either. He stared at the coffin, only barely able to see it through his tears. Sokka came up and gave Aang the deepest hug he had ever received from him. "I know this is hard for you Aang..." Aang could feel Sokka crying on his shoulder.

"Come on dear," Suki placed a soft, sympathetic hand on Sokka's shoulder, "Lets take our seat."

Aang didn't want to sit, sitting down only made the experience more realistic to him, and he was still in a state of denial. The infant's eyes were red and swollen from it's crying. Aang could tell she was slowly getting exhausted and would soon fall asleep in his arms. Aang sniffed. He stared at his friends, who were all sobbing, but no one felt like he did, no one could even imagine the pain he was going through.

It had been 6 years after the war and Aang thought life couldn't get any better, that was of course, before five days ago. No one was happy when they received the news...

Aang and Katara settled down in the Southern Water Tribe, where things were finally starting to change. Katara loved the simple place, and the fun loving people. Master Pakku and Gran Gran lived there, making her feel even more warm in such a cold place. Aang was surprised how used to the cold he got. Then again, it could have been because Aang and Katara could never let each other go.

Sokka and Suki lived at Kyoshi Island, of course Suki's idea. Before Sokka left, he secretly apologized to the new married couple, telling Katara that he would love to stay with family, but he wanted to be with the women he loved most. They occasionally visited though.

Hokada saw Aang and rushed over to him. "Aang! I'm..."

"No Hokada..._I'm_ sorry..." Aang breathed underneath his tears, rocking and humming to the infant, who had finally fallen asleep in his arms. The baby was only 5 days old.

Hokada's eyes began tearing up, "So this is the baby? She's so...beautiful..." He caressed the infant's face, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Aang jerked his head and began sobbing even more. Hokada didn't say anymore, he knew Aang just wanted to be alone at this moment, and so, he left, taking his seat, waiting for the funeral to start.

The gang hadn't heard from Toph after the war. She even missed Aang and Katara's wedding, but she wouldn't miss this... Toph came running up to Aang crying. "Oh Aang!" Toph's voice was soft and sweet, much different from her usual cocky, harsh voice. She swung herself on him, allowing room for the baby. "Aang, I'm so sorry for everything! For never being there!" A faint smile crossed Aang's face. She "recognized" him even after all these years.

Toph wore a long black dress, and hiding behind the rim of the dress stood a frightened child. The child looked up at Toph, "Mommy, please stop crying..." she muttered.

Toph sniffed and picked up her child, putting on a fake smile, "This is Kina." She had Teo's eyes, and nose, "Teo wished he could have been here today to help support you in your time of need, but he couldn't bring himself to come... I'm sorry, he can't stand the idea of seeing a dear friend...well de-"

Aang cut her off, "You and Teo?"

Toph began crying again and explained in between sobs, "Yes... I'm sorry... I was just...afraid. I liked ...Teo... but I didn't know...what you would all think of me... so I never told anyone... We got married at Whales Island..."

Aang eyes widen, feeling still utterly broken inside. He felt happy for Toph, but no kind of happiness could over come this shadow of pain casting over him. "Come on dear..." Toph cried pulling her child along with her.

Aang saw two familiar faces walking to their seats. It was Ying and Than from there trip to Ba Sing Se. He saw a little girl and boy trailing behind them, recognizing the girl almost instantaneously. It was Hope... Aang didn't expect to see them here, _I guess word travels fast._

Then the ceremony started, "She was only 22 years old..." began the speaker, Hokada. "We will never forget her love and her warm eyes. And how her hugs could brighten anyone's day..." Aang wished he was up there giving a speech, but he could barely get a word out through all his tears. "She was strong and she was a fighter! She would give up anything to help someone she loved, and we would all give anything to help her..." Aang clenched his child's small hand. "She helped bring peace into this world along side of the avatar! I will miss seeing her face... she always had a hint of hope, even in the darkest times... I loved her dearly, she was what made fighting this war worth something..." Hokada looked over at Aang and smiled slightly, trying to act as if he was ok. "Aang would you like to say something?"

Aang walked over and stood by the coffin. He looked at all his friends that sat before him, who were all miserable, and he could tell they all didn't want to be here any longer. He wiped his tears away from his face, and pulled his child closer to his chest. He quivered before he began to talk. "I loved her...and will continue to love her until my heart can't beat another beat, until my lungs can't breath another breathe, until my eyes can't see another sight. She will continue to live on forever. She is a legend, she is a mother, and she is my wife... I only wished she lived long enough to see her child..."

--

**That was my first one shot. I dunno how good it was, but they are really fun to write! I hope it made sense... I was inspired by another fanfic to write this hehe! Well, Reviews please :**


End file.
